


Crystals

by jibootyjimin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, he only got his hands tied, if you dont agree you can fight me, yixing is pretty, yixing is pretty x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: based off a post on twitter claiming Yixing would look pretty giving a blowjob. i agreed so this happened.





	Crystals

**Author's Note:**

> based off [THIS](https://twitter.com/curlyxing/status/901600262267314179) post.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy:)))

Jongin's grip on his hair is anything but soft, fingers curled into a fist in a tight hold as he looks down at Yixing, pretty brown eyes looking back up at him and blinking as he gives a tentative little suck to the head of Jongin's cock. He looks far too pretty to be on his knees, but in Jongin's opinion, he looks even prettier; his mouth stretched around his thick girth as he keeps sucking and licking, head bobbing whenever Jongin's grip loosens up to allow him to move his head.

The dorm is quiet, probably a little too quiet, but it's comfortable, it makes them both relax a bit more and forget about anyone that wasn't each other. Yixing has a thing he loves doing, he loves looking up at Jongin whenever he gets on his knees for him, mouth opening in invitation as he flutters his eyes and smiles coyly, big brown eyes glinting mischievously but still so prettily as he waits for the younger to undo his jeans and take his cock out.

Jongin, no matter how much he'd try, could never really control the movements of his hips once he'd get his dick inside Yixing's mouth, just pulling back and then pushing in again. He knew how to be careful though, knew when to stop and ask if he was okay and then go back to being rough when he'd be reassured. There were other times, times like now, when Yixing would tell him beforehand to not pause, to keep going until he was satisfied and to only stop if he used a safeword or if he expressed any real pain.

God, Jongin loved those days, anticipated them almost as much as he would anticipate when the next time he would have time alone with the older man would be.

"You look so pretty," Yixing's eyes flutter again, this time staying open instead of closing, gaze locked with his.

The first real thrust he gives makes Yixing sigh around him, eyes blinking up at him and asking for more. Jongin ignores him, grip tightening on his hair again as he takes to moving the older man's head himself, pushing him forward and holding him there until his breathing gets deeper and he begins choking, arms fumbling behind his back where they're tied together at the wrists. Jongin's eyes sparkle a bit dangerously, pupils dilating further as he does it again, this time just shoving him down on his cock, loud groan leaving him as he feels Yixing's throat contract against the head of his dick. There's a certain something about looking down at Yixing and locking eyes with him that drives Jongin crazy, it might be because of the power he feels at that moment or because of how fucking _pretty_ the other man looks. Yixing just blinks and waits for him to do what he wants, eyes blinking prettily, eyelashes brushing against his cheekbones delicately as he looks down when Jongin smirks at him.

His hips begin to move again at the same time as he shoves Yixing's head forward, relishing in the whined moan he gets when he's a little too rough, eyes closing as he tilts his head back and does it again. This time Yixing's relaxed, his cock slipping right down his throat and making him moan loader than he probably should be doing. Yixing sucks once he pulls back, eyes closed and tongue coming out to kitten lick at the head of his cock, collecting the bead of precum that had gathered there. He hums and opens his mouth again when Jongin gives a tug to his hair, letting his shoulders relax again as he opens his eyes to look up at the younger man.

There's a brief pause, Yixing breathing and blinking gently, lips red and swollen around his dick and Jongin finds him so pretty and beautifully soft. He's waiting for the perfect moment to catch him off guard, sick little thrilling game he hasn't gave any set of rules for riling him up, but he quirks a little smile and then grins when Yixing seems to be distracted enough, hips shoving forward and hand tightening their grip on the older ones hair. Yixing's choked cough sends a thrill through him when he moans, muffled noise loud and full of want as he tries pushing his head even further down on his cock, throat working to take him down until he's satisfied.

"Pretty," Is all Jongin says, is basically all he can think to say and it's apparently all that Yixing needs and wants to hear as he whines again, eyes blinking up at him pleadingly and then closing with another choked moan. The following thrusts are brutal and a bit too harsh, but neither of them care, Jongin's sole focus being Yixing's face, eyes shut and eyebrows furrowed in concentration, hands wriggling again and fists clenching as Jongin moans, grip on his hair loosening enough for him to move his head on his own again.

He's quite literally choking himself on Jongin's dick now, head only pulling back enough for him to breathe and then he's going back down and sputtering around the girth in his mouth.

Jongin stares for a little too long, hand petting instead of gripping, so he snaps out of it, smile still on his face as he holds the older's head in place and begins thrusting into his mouth again, huffing out small breaths of laughter as Yixing coughs and moans when he pulls him forward and then whines when he pulls back. Jongin briefly has the thought of if he would like a hand around his throat when he fucks him next, but then he shakes it away and grinds his hips into the Chinese male's mouth, pulling back until he slips his cock free from his mouth and then grabs it with his own hand, pressing it to his lips and then taking it away when they part and his tongue comes out to taste. He loves playing this way, loves giving his cock to Yixing and then taking it away until the other is desperate and begging for it back, whether in his ass or in his mouth. Yixing likes cock, _loves_ Jongin's cock best out of any he's had and he loves having it in his mouth. He loves getting his lips swollen and red from sucking, loves when his voice goes rough and when he sounds wrecked from having his throat fucked. He also loves how Jongin loves it too. Loves making him cry with need and beg with want, loves making his voice fucked out and raspy and loves biting on his swollen lips.

Jongin is close, he always pulls out and teases when he's close, the way Yixing begs and whines for his dick making him reach orgasm that much faster, so he keeps toying with him. He presses the head of his dick against his lips again, this time letting him taste before he pulls away.

"Give it to me, don't take it away," the whine in his voice is so beautiful. "Please ? let me have it, i want it so much." His voice sounds as wrecked as it always did, scratchy and gruff, Jongin is a bit done for, honestly.

"Okay, open." Yixing does as he's told and Jongin sighs in bliss, his own eyes fluttering for a bit and then settling on the man on his knees. He pushes back into his mouth, nodding at him in permission to close his mouth, lips parting when the sucking resumes, loud whimper of his own echoing around the quiet room as he let's Yixing bob his head back and forth on his own.

"Oh, fuck. Im going to come." Yixing immediately pulls back, breathing picking up as Jongin wraps his own hand around himself, stroking himself until he's whining out a moan, strips of come shooting out the tip of his cock and into Yixing's open and waiting mouth, some of it landing on his cheeks and on his chin, eyes still on Jongin as he opens his eyes that had closed as he'd came.

And looking down at Yixing, all Jongin can think is that he looks so pretty still. Big brown eyes blinking up at him with red swollen lips and come streaked cheeks and chin, little tongue poking out to taste at the drop of come on his lower lip. Zhang Yixing is so damn pretty.


End file.
